The Great Barney Caper (SuperMalechi's version)
The Great Barney Caper is a Custom Barney Movie Made by SuperMalechi. It was released to movie theaters on November 22, 1996, and then, It was released on VHS on May 13, 1997, and re-released on DVD on April 24, 2007. It is a similar to the 1981 movie, "The Great Muppet Caper". This Barney Movie was produced by "Lyrick Studios", "Hit Entertainment", "Paramount Pictures and Walt Disney Pictures", "Lyons Partnership", and The Barney Movie DVD was produced by "Lyrick Studios and Hit Entertainment". Plot Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Jeff * Carlos * Kim * Keesha * Danny * Kelly * Lillian * Jean-Claude * Junior * Min * Jason * Tosha * Hannah * Stephen * Kenneth * Sean Abel * Anna Minor * Toodee * Foofa * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty Songs # The Barney Theme Song (Movie Version) # It's a Great Day # It's a Beautiful Day # Imagine # Explore # Imagination # Clap Your Hands # Head, Shoulders, Knees & Toes # I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing # Look At Me, I'm Dancing # The First Time It Happens # Happy Dancing # What Should I Do? # I Love You End Credit Music * Imagination * What Should I Do? * Explore * The First Time it Happens Trivia * Jeff wears the same clothes from "Howdy, Friends!". * Carlos wears the same clothes from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day!". * Kim wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Camp WannaRunnaround". * Keesha wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney's Adventure Bus". * Danny wears the same clothes from "Going on a Bear Hunt". * Kelly wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Can You Sing That Song?". * Lillian wears the same clothes and hairstyle while Hannah wore in "All Mixed Up". * Jean-Claude wears the same clothes while Danny wore in "Itty Bitty Bugs". And a short hair. * Junior wears the same clothes while Danny wore in "The One and Only You". * Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney's Fun & Games". * Jason wears the same clothes from "Barney's Talent Show". * Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day!". * Hannah wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Walk Around the Block with Barney". * Stephen wears the same clothes from "Good Day, Good Night". * Kenneth wears the same clothes from "One the Move". * Sean Abel wears the same clothes while Curtis wore in "It's Time for Counting". * Anna Minor wears the same hairstyle and black and white dress and ruby red heels. The Great Barney Caper Previews 1997 re-release * Lyrick Studios FBI Warning Screen * Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning Screen * Lyrick Studios Logo * Please Stay Tuned Following this Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos Screen * Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo * The Great Barney Caper Intro * Start the Film for 50 Minutes